Stuck in your room all by ourselves
by Nekohime17
Summary: COMPLETED- Me: what can two guys do when they are all alone in a room? You: Play video games... DUH! -SASUNARU and YAOI! CHAP.2 HAS THE WHOLE YAOI LEMON!-
1. Play Station 3

**Stuck in your room all by ourselves**

YAY MY THIRD YAOI! Though this is my first try on a Naruto fanfic… of course…. This story was going to be a one-shot but I cut it to three to four chapters… so yeah… it's not going to have a lot of info till I get to the lemon part!

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**Play Station 3**

How could this happen to me!?

I totally can't believe I'm stuck with someone annoying like him. He's the last person on the universe I will totally like to get stuck in with…

Yet… why do I feel so happy!?

--

Sasuke was really mad right now but just didn't want to show it. He was staring straight forward; he was lost in his thoughts and regretting ever coming here in the first place.

Naruto sigh as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was really mad at him for calling him over. Naruto wanted to talk to Sasuke and he called him over to his house. Now they were stuck in his room with the lock on the other side of the door with the keys. Even worst, the room doesn't have any windows.

Naruto did really feel bad. He didn't want Sasuke to be mad at him. He just wanted to make friends with him and all but because of a little mistake, now they are stuck here and waiting for someone to at least come and open the door for them.

Naruto still stared at Sasuke and Sasuke turn his eyes to look at him.

"What do you want dobe!?" Sasuke asked Naruto with that same annoyed voice he always does.

"Nothing is just that well…" Naruto stopped and scratched his back a little, "Wanna play 'Play Station' with me?" Naruto asked him with the big smile he always gives.

Sasuke just stared at him. He really did want to play 'Play Station' but he didn't want to give in that easy. Sasuke used to play 'Play Station' with his older brother but since he disappeared when he killed the whole clan, Sasuke never played again.

"Hn…" was all Sasuke answered and turn to the other side. Naruto's smiled turned to a frown.

"Whatever teme!" Naruto told Sasuke mad and went straight to his closet.

Naruto got out his 'Play Station' which was actually the number 3 and that caught Sasuke's eyes. Naruto got some games out and two controls. He started setting his 'Play Station 3' in his TV and placed the game 'Super Mario'. That caught Sasuke's eyes more since that game was his all time favorite; it was even the one he used to play with his big brother.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was staring at him and he turn to look at him, "If you want to play, grab this control but you will be Luigi!" as Naruto turned to watch the TV to set the setting, Sasuke's frown turn to a slight smile -that still looked like a frown- since he was always Luigi when he used to play with his big brother.

Sasuke stood there looking at Naruto confuse about the game's setting so then Sasuke went up to him and took Naruto's control, "It's really easy you dobe!" Sasuke told him with his wanna be smile and Naruto got mad.

"Hey! Give it back!" Naruto said as he tried to grab his control back.

Sasuke lift up his arm with the control and tried to set up the game while Naruto tried his best to get his control back but as Naruto jumped get it, he tripped and fell on Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes turned big in shocked as he noticed that Naruto was on top of him. Sasuke's legs were spread apart and Naruto was between them, but Sasuke didn't know what he was feeling…. Why did all of a sudden there air turned hot?

As Sasuke tried his best to get Naruto off of him Naruto faced him and they stared at each other for a moment and before they knew it…. Their lips met in a kiss.

**Author's Note**

About the video game… I didn't know what other old game to think about… I was going to put pacman but pacman is too boring! Hope you did like it though!

If it seems rushed… I'm so sorry… but this story was going to be a one-shot so that is why it sounds rushed.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Just playing Super Mario

**Stuck in your room all by ourselves**

OMG! I know this is my third Yaoi but I haven't gone that far to the lemon in my other stories! I'm like turning red here! SO YEAH! Here I go… chapter 2 started and remember…. Even though is my third Yaoi… this is my first lemon yaoi! Ohhh and before I forget… I just decided to make the story in 2 chaps. So this chap is the end!

**THANKS!**

**Dominno **(thanks for the first review! X3)

**Obsession no es amor **(Oi, so you thought it was cute!? you didnt even tell me when we were sending AIMs!! XD)

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Forget the disclaimer… Go on to the story!!

Previously in Chap.1: _As Sasuke tried his best to get Naruto off of him Naruto faced him and they stared at each other for a moment and before they knew it… Their lips met in a kiss._

**Just playing Super Mario**

Naruto got desperate and they started to make the kiss wild. Naruto begged for entrance as he bit Sasuke's lower lip and so Sasuke slightly opened his mouth to let Naruto in. As Naruto put his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke moaned as Naruto started to travel inside of him.

They battle for dominance. Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto and they exchanged places as Sasuke was now on top of him and Naruto was crashed by the raven haired. Pleasure swept through the two boys' bodies. They didn't know why they were doing this but they liked it. It was like they wanted each other for a long time. Even though Naruto wanted the pinked haired girl he did have wet dreams with Sasuke and maybe that's why he was always pist when he saw him. Sasuke didn't know who he wanted but maybe he wanted the dobe after all.

Sasuke then pulled away and both of them huff for air as Sasuke licked away the string of saliva that still had them connected. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke and they started to kiss again but this time Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ass and he started to pull him tighter into his body.

"I want you…" Naruto managed to say as he moaned and he could swear that Sasuke smirked as they still kept kissing.

They suddenly started loosening their clothes. Sasuke was trying to take off Naruto's jacked as Naruto tried to take off Sasuke's shirt but they still kept kissing. As they took off their clothes, they throw them elsewhere and they just left their boxers on. They stop kissing and they looked at each others.

"Do you have any idea how to do this?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Sasuke just stared at him.

"I don't and I don't care!" Was all that Sasuke said as he jumped at Naruto and kissed him deeper. Pleasure passed throw Naruto's spine as he felt Sasuke's erect cock in his right tight. This turn on Naruto even more and suddenly his cock became erected.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered harshly and he now was fully erected. Sasuke moaned as how sexually Naruto sounded to his ear.

They stop kissing again but this time Sasuke started traveling down Naruto and he stopped on one of his nipples and he started to lick them and suck them. Naruto couldn't help but moan again. He started to like the feel of the raven haired as his back arched off the floor as he felt the pleasure pass through him. Sasuke took this as a sign and he lightly started to bit the nipple in his mouth just to hear Naruto cry out. It just gave Sasuke more pleasure and Naruto did cry out.

Sasuke moved even more down and pulled Naruto's boxers. He looked at Naruto's cock as it was leaking precum. Sasuke smirked again and palmed the erected cock. Naruto was so into this that made Sasuke even hotter. He licked at the tip of the cock collecting the warm liquid at the tip and moaning at the taste. Who would have thought that Naruto tasted so great? Sasuke eyed the pulsating cock and he decided to just go for it and then he let go off the cock and he took the whole length inside his mouth, sucking him hard as he went up and down. Naruto's eyes were big as pain passed through him and he started whimpering. It was just so painful for Naruto. As Sasuke started to go more rapid, Naruto loudly moaned in gratitude and then he cum inside of Sasuke's throat, Sasuke gladly drink his seed not letting any escape.

Sasuke then decided to stop and do what his erect cock was telling him as he felt his cock trying to get out from the open area of the boxers. Sasuke removed his mouth form Naruto's cock and started taking off his boxers. Naruto practically whimpered as he started missing Sasuke's warm mouth around his length.

Naruto was about to tell him to do that again but that's when Sasuke turned him around and them pulled him closer to his hips as he placed his cock between Naruto's ass. Naruto's eyes went wide as he felt Sasuke's cock about to enter his ass and he closed his eyes fully shut.

"I guess this is going to hurt…" Sasuke sounded calm but there was fear and pleasure in his tone. Naruto just nodded and for Sasuke that meant to go on. Sasuke grow a big grin across his face and then turned to look at his erect cock about to fully enter Naruto.

Sasuke too knew that this was going to hurt so he fully closed his eyes too and then rapidly slammed into Naruto.

Both of them screamed really loud as pain passed through them like if a bulled hit them.

Naruto's eyes were wide open and Sasuke's too. They froze there. Sasuke was fully inside of Naruto and they were trying to be brave. Sasuke just couldn't get his cock out of Naruto because it hurts him so bad. Naruto's ass is burning like hell.

"Go on!" Naruto demanded. It did hurt him but he just wanted to get this over with. Sasuke nodded on his response and got out of Naruto really slow. Sasuke's cock practically held his beating heart from all the pain he was receiving.

Now they know that the next time they do it, they have to go in really slow.

Sasuke went in Naruto again and out, in and out and he started to loose the pain and it turned into pleasure. Naruto started to love the feeling he was receiving so he started groaning and moaning as Sasuke went into him faster.

Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck as his back was touching Sasuke's chest. Sasuke chain himself in Naruto's waist and went into him deeper. This made Naruto moan ever lauder.

"FASTER!" Naruto screamed and Sasuke groaned as he went rapidly into Naruto. Naruto moaned even lauder and Sasuke bit his lips because he didn't want to let out a moan.

As Sasuke thought about Naruto's cock, he reached up to it and he started to stroke it. And again, Naruto moaned in pure agony. Sasuke started to stroke really hard Naruto's cock as they started to move in pace. As Sasuke stoke faster Naruto's cock, he went in even more in his ass. Naruto couldn't help but moaned every time he felt shivers pass through him and he couldn't help but jerk his head up. Sasuke smirked as he felt more pleasure pass through him as he thought what Naruto did was just hot.

They were close to the end. They were panting really hard and fast. Sasuke's movements became unpredictable and anxious as he started to speed even more his hand over Naruto's length and inside of him. And them it happen. Sasuke and Naruto's orgasm hit each other in unison. Just as Sasuke was getting out of Naruto, Naruto's walls tightened in his throbbing cock as pain started encircling his length.

As Sasuke got out from Naruto's ass and looked at his hand. Cum was all over his hand and cum was splattered against both of their chest and that's when it hit them… they heard laughter from Naruto's living room.

"Pervy sage!" Naruto practically screamed and they quickly went to get their clothes. At least they got their fun.

They started to clean themselves with a trowel since they don't have time to take a shower. Once done, they went to get some unscented lotion and put them all over themselves because they know they might have each other's scent. Then, they started to change as soon as possible and Naruto's face was in shocked as he saw that he was about to put Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke looked at him and only smirked on how clueless Naruto could be. Naruto snapped out of it and tossed the boxers to Sasuke and went to get his own.

Then they were both dressed.

They heard foot steps approaching the door and Naruto went to get a little cologne to spray at the room since it had the smell of their scent. He tried to hide any evidence.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly went to sit down like nice little school boys in front of the TV and started to play Super Mario.

But the game was barely starting and Sasuke quickly turned to look at the door as the door knob turned.

"Naruto are you-"

"OHHH YEAH!" Sasuke screamed as he cut off the 'Pervy sage' "I WON!" Sasuke had to say that so that they could have an excuse on why they were starting over. Naruto turned to Sasuke and he was about to call him a cheater that he didn't won but he got cut off by Sasuke's hand. Sasuke knew that Naruto will screw it up.

Then Sasuke quickly let go off Naruto as he saw that the door opened.

Jiraiya was amazed as he saw the too little boys looking at him innocently. The cologne spray caught Jaraiya's nose and his nose wrinkled.

"What's that smell!?" He quickly snapped. The cologne smelled really bad.

"Cologne!" Sasuke quickly answered before Naruto did, "We sprayed some because it was starting to smell like sweat… we have been here locked more than two hours!" Sasuke was definitely mad. His tone seemed like it, but he wasn't. He just had the best fuck of his life, why would he be mad?

"Ohhh…" Jiraiya quickly answered, "That explains the keys in the door…so what were you guys doing while you were here?" He curiously asked.

"Don't get any bad ideas Pervy sage!" Naruto quickly answered and then he finished off, well both of them did…

"Just playing Super Mario!"

"Ohhh…" Jiraiya responded.

"So how long have you been here?" Sasuke asks and Jiraiya blushed as he laughed to himself.

"Well… I was at the Hokage's but then I got bored and came here to do some research… so I was watching a movie for about two hours…" He laughed to himself again.

Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"What were you watching!?" Naruto quickly asked, "PORN!?" He practically screamed.

Jiraiya laughed even more as blood came out of his nose. He definitely got a nose bleed.

"That answers that…" Sasuke answers as he looked at Naruto a bit annoyed by the older man.

"But then I got uncomfortable…" As Jiraiya said this, he stopped his nose bleed and laughter, "Suddenly I started to hear screams and it sounded like guys were moaning so I stop the tape…" He scratched his back a little as he looked down a bit disappointed.

Naruto and Sasuke knew it was them that were moaning as they both blushed a little. Then Naruto realize something.

"YOU WERE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO UNLOCK THE DOOR FOR US!?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto shocked and then he left the room running. Both of the boys looked at each other in shocked. Then Sasuke walked to the door but before he got out, he eyed Naruto.

"Don't tell anyone what happen here in this room if you do… **I'll kill you!**" The last three words hit Naruto's heart really deep as he saw the teme walking out of his room. Sasuke said them a little bit harsh then the first words he said, so it means Sasuke didn't like their little play time.

_I HATE YOU TEME!! _Naruto screamed on top of his lungs but couldn't get them out.

Sasuke was about to get out of Naruto's house but before he did, he turn to eyed the door that leads to Naruto's room.

_I really enjoyed it! I wonder if we can have a little play time again…_ as he smirked, He left the house with images of what happen in that house.

It was sure wonderful for both of them.

**THE END!**

**Author's Note**

So yeah… (Clears throat and acts innocently) What do you think? Wait… I think I have something in my nose… (Gets a napkin and cleans it off then looks at the napkin) OH FUCK! I GOT A MAYOR NOSE BLEED! (Throws the napkin and acts normal again like if nothing happen) Not bad for my first lemon in yaoi or it was horrible? I DON'T CARE! JUST THROW IT AT ME! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ON MY FIRST ATTEMPT!!

REVIEW! And thanks for reading!

P.S. this story was only practice for my other yaoi stories… yeah like I said… I still haven't done the lemon in the first two yaoi stories! SO I WANT TO KNOW IF I DID A GOOD JOB OR A BAD JOB!


End file.
